At Your Service
by Misshotlaramie
Summary: Slim steps up to help a friend in need. If you don't like M rating, skip it, because this story is worthy of the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm At Your Service**

 _********This story is most definitely MA. So please don't read it if you're going to complain about the content.**********_

 _Chapter 1. The Problem_

Abby Jennings, the pretty dark-haired owner of the Laramie General Store, was frustrated. She had tried deep cleaning and rearranging both the store and her home. She had canned enough food to last her at least a year. She had taken food to the sick. Everything she could think of to keep herself busy and tire herself to the point of falling exhausted into her bed at night. Nothing helped. The fact of it was, Abby had an itch that needed scratching. Her attempts to handle the matter using her own hands, didn't cut it. No, this was a job for a man. But, sadly, Abby was quite unattached romantically. Therefore no ready solution presented itself.

The answer, however, came to her the next morning as she waited on a couple of customers. Ben Larson needed a new axe handle and Jim Baxter needed tobacco. The two men visited while Abby gathered their things. She walked up to the counter just as Ben agreed to deliver his prize stud to Jim's ranch the next day to service Baxter's mare. "Hmph", grumbled Abby to herself, "wish I could find a prize stud of the two legged variety to service me!" The two men settled up and went their later, the Sherman ranch buckboard rolled to a stop in front of the store. Out jumped Ranch owner Slim Sherman, a good friend of the storekeeper. The two had early on discovered their shared love of reading and enjoyed any opportunity to discuss their latest literary pleasure. Today, though, Abby was in no mood for pleasantries. "Hello beautiful", greeted his friend with his customary open smile. "Don't 'Hello beautiful ' me, Abby shot back. At Slim's look of hurt, she was immediately apologized. "Oh, Slim, please forgive me! My nerves are shot and I've no right to take it out on you." Tears welled up in her clear green eyes. "Abby, what's wrong? This just isn't you, and last week you were jumpy as a cat. Please let me help you. I'm at your service." he offered. At that, Abby moved from tears to an awful coughing fit. What a choice of words, given her earlier wish!

"Oh, Slim, I just can't! It's just awful!", and the tears began to flow in earnest. Shepherding her to the storeroom and out of site of anyone passing by, Slim patted her shoulder and offered a gentle " there, there". Like many men, the rancher was terrified of a crying woman. As the tears subsided, Slim offered his handkerchief along with a suggestion. "Tell you what, Abby, I've got several things to do in town today and am not planning on going back to the ranch until tomorrow. Let me buy you supper and you can tell me all about it. Maybe we can work something out." "Fat chance" thought Abby, but she accepted his invitation.

Supper was a quiet affair, with Slim doing his best to make conversation. Abby's mind, however, was occupied by how to carry out the plan she had come up with that afternoon. After all, Slim HAD said he was at her service. So she had decided to take a chance. If her nerve didn't desert her, that is.

After supper, he walked Abby back to her comfortable cottage that backed up to the alley behind the store. He also accepted her offer of a cup of coffee. While waiting on the coffee, Slim took her hands in his and said "Now, Abby, you've spent the whole meal avoiding my eyes and avoiding telling me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on." "Oh, Slim, I need a man, that's what's wrong!" she blurted. At the look of confusion on her handsome friend's face, she once again burst into tears. Standing, Slim pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair comfortingly as she spilled her frustration. "Men aren't the only ones with needs, you know! It's been more than three years since my husband died and I've felt a man's body! At least a man has the option of a working girl, I've got nothing!" she wailed. Glad that she couldn't see the shock and bewilderment on his face, Slim searched for the correct response to her admission. At that point, the sound of coffee boiling over on the stove caused Abby to dash to the kitchen. This gave both the opportunity to compose their responses to her outburst.

Some minutes later, Abby returned to the table and calmly looked Slim in the eye. "Slim, we're good friends and I'm not asking for anything else. Would you be willing to ease my frustration, as it were? I can't think of anyone else I trust enough to keep it to themselves." Taking her hands in his and smiling, Slim replied "I've been sitting here trying to come up with a gentlemanly way to offer just that."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm At Your Service- Chapter 2 – And So It Begins

***Sorry for the delay in updating, sometimes life just gets hectic. Also, fair warning, this chapter contains very adult situations. I'm not real sure about this, so please review honestly but constructively. ***

"Oh, Slim!" Abby replied, "Are you sure?" Standing and pulling her close, the handsome rancher grinned and looked down. Following his gaze, Abby laughed. "Obviously, at least part of you is sure." With a shrug, he admitted "Been a while." Abby stepped out of his arms with a sigh and sat back down at the table ". "I've got a few things to say before anything happens between us." "Ok, shoot." said Slim as he, too, sat.

Drawing a deep breath, Abby looked into the eyes of her friend and began. " First, you should know that there's no danger of my becoming pregnant. The best doctors in Chicago broke that to me shortly before my marriage. I've accepted it so you've no need to feel sorry for me."; "Secondly, I'm not expecting to be wooed. I wouldn't expect our friendship to change because of this, or for you to refuse a real romance." Slim nodded in agreement.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled her onto his lap. Slim lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow and deep as their tongues caressed. Groaning into his mouth and needing more contact, Abby shifted in Slim's lap until she could straddle his legs and press her breasts against his hard chest. He broke the kiss with a chuckle, "Not so fast, honey, I've got the reins for this ride." With that he pushed her backwards until her elbows rested on the table, his eyes never leaving hers. One by one he opened the buttons on her blouse followed by the ribbon holding closed her chemise. Drawing it open, Slim watched as her dark pink nipples hardened as his fingers circled them. She whimpered as his tongue followed the same pattern, then gasped as he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked. Abby felt the rush of moisture between her legs as she watched. Grinding against his lap, she felt the answering bulge of his desire.

"Please, I ..need.." "I know. Just lay back and let me pleasure you. We'll get there." At that, he reached for the hem of her skirt, raising it to run his strong hands up her legs. As he raised his eyebrows, Abby leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I never wear underwear in the summer" and felt him jump against her. Slim's hands reached the top of her thighs and opened her legs, where he slid a long finger into her wet center while the thumb of his other hand found her pleasure button. Abby threw her head back, panting and moaning. The sight of her wanton and grinding against his hands was the most erotic thing Slim had ever seen and was almost his undoing. "Come for me, Abby" he encouraged as fingers worked faster and harder. With a sound that was part sob, part scream, her muscles tensed as she orgasmed.

Gathering her to him, Slim rose and carried her to her bed where he gently undressed her. Abby stopped him as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh no you don't, cowboy, I want to unwrap this package myself." Stepping in front of him, she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it part way off, trapping his arms at his side. He gasped as she flicked her tongue over one flat nipple before licking her way across his chest to do the same to its twin. Divesting him of his shirt, she kissed her way down his chest and stomach until she came to his belt buckle. Pausing, she placed her hand over the now straining bulge in his jeans, giving it a squeeze and a nuzzle before unbuttoning and lowering his pants. Slim groaned as she reached into his underwear and took him into her hand. " My, my Mr. Sherman," as she leaned in to lick a glistening drop from the head of his impressive manhood. As she took him into her warm mouth, he fought to hold back. Oh God, she was good at this!

When he could stand no more, Slim pulled her up and to the bed. Moving over her and raising her hips, he began slowly pushing into her allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion. But Abby would have none of that as she pushed her hips sharply upward to complete their union. Finally! They lay still. She, glorying in the feeling of being so completely filled and he, reveling in the tight heat encasing him. Slim pulled slowly out and pushed back in, then again and yet again until Abby wrapped her legs around him and began meeting his thrusts. His control was lost as he pumped quicker and quicker into her wet heat as she met his passion thrust for thrust until with a mighty groan he stilled and released into her. Feeling his fluids shooting inside brought her to a shuddering, whimpering finale.

As he rolled over, still joined, he brought her to rest atop him. " Call the undertaker, I think I'm dead" laughed Slim. " Same here, but what a way to go!"


End file.
